tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord "Hellman" Fillium
Fillium(Nicknamed Hellman) is a BLK TF2 Freak created by a youtube user, Hellman aka UselessTeam. His non-combat theme is Peace, Death! - Day Selection. His combat theme is Civilization V - Attila War Theme. Origin Fillium was born in the town of Heena. Through the stalactites of hell he was given life. In a few days, he learned what it is to be a demon and never forgotten that. He had a brother named Nibros, who he hated, yet felt responsible for. So, he cared for him, but in a mean way. He always shouted at Nibros whenever he got in trouble and was often saying: "Such a shame you're not like the others." Nibros was different. He was kind and Fillium was mean. After 20 years, when Fillium was just a kid, the town was invaded by the unknown invaders. Every citizen was killed, including Fillium and Nibros' parents. Fillium was the one responsible for resurrecting Mummy Lovers, Demoking and Undead Assasin. PumpkinDuke was brought back by Mummy Lovers. They declared him his mightly Dark Lord and thus became his servants. So many unfortunate events pushed him to the limit. He left the town to it's fate as the angels invaded and destroyed it. In years to come, Fillium would join the refugees of Passchendaele, not even trying to hide his demonic origin. However, that too did not last, as he fled. Lord Fillium is still known as the Dark Lord to the world of freaks. Appearence and Personality Lord Fillium is the most dislikable TF2 Freak out there. He is mean, sadistic, selfish, hateful, impolite, mad, hostile and just negative to the bone. He was first a BLK Scout with a specific skin, he was wearing a Cross-Comm Express and Deus Specs. As he grew older and more corrupted he gained a new appearence, a very BLK Sniper wearing Brutal Bouffant, Villian's Veil and Chronomancer, all extremely black. He also has eyes that resemble the RED uber. Abillities and Powers His abilities are causing explosions where he puts his hand and summon fire out of the ground. He also can make sandviches to add some humor to his abilities. And if he gets hungry. Weaknesses and Downfalls His unholyness is making him a primary target for saints. He is weak towards holy items and can be taken down rather quickly. Also, his impatience and crazy behavior could also be his weakness. Trivia Lord Fillium was originally just a DeviantART OC of the creator, but then evolved into a video villian. Fillium is a wrong pronounciation of filium which translates to "child". His full name is Daemone Fillium (Demon child). Originally, Fillium was supposed to be a CyborDemon, but the appearence was abandoned, now he is a just a demon. He posted an intimacy tape between SynthetSoldier and Dove. He quickly regretted it since he was painfully punched for it in a downright embarrasing way. Notable Videos The Execution Meeting Bendasmus Neo's Sinister Quest Part 2 (Heard only) Spy in The Midst Neo's Sinister Quest Part 3 Reporting to The Lord Do not post that, Fillium! Payback Time! Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Monsters made by Hellman604 Category:Snipers Category:BLK Team Category:Blade Users Category:Demonic